Demons of the Caribbean
by Sakidatta
Summary: This is for all of you that have already seen or want to see Pirates of the Caribbean or anyone else that's looking for a few laughs. It's my own twisted version of the movie and the Dragon knights characters play the roles.
1. Remembering

Demons of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter one~ Remembering  
  
Rath stood on the bow, gazing at the deep blue sea. Under his breath, he sang a song of pirates, and not just any pirates. He sang of the demon pirates that the old people used to tell their children about. You know, just a bunch of bull shit to feed to their kids when they ran out of decent stories to tell. But Rath believed. The stories were just too real. And he half hoped that there were demon pirates.  
"I'd love to kick their demon asses." He said to himself.  
"No you don't. They're nothing but trouble." Rath turned to see that Alfeegi had pulled another sudden appearance trick. He looked up at his father (yes, I know, but this is fan fiction and someone had to be the stuck-up jerk father guy) and turned away.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Enough to hear about your insane fantasies and then some."  
"You eavesdropping son of a- OWW! What was that for?" Rath was cut off by a flying bit of debris that connected with his head. He looked down at the water and saw the body of a young girl floating in the water. "Hey, there's a girl down there!"  
"What?" Alfeegi looked over Rath's shoulder and saw the girl who seemed to be unconscious or even dead. "You're right. There IS someone down there."  
"Naww, I just thought I'd make it up and say there was a girl down there for my god damned health." Rath yelled.  
"We need some help over here!" Alfeegi yelled. In a few moments they were able to get the girl out of the water and onto the ship. Rath looked around and saw that she had floated from a ship that was sinking rapidly as it burned. "Rath," Alfeegi started, "Watch her for us. She's in your care now. We're going to go see if anyone else is alive over there."  
"Okay." He said obediently. In the horizon, he spotted a ship with black sails, worn from harsh weather. It was far off and he could barely see it, but all the same it made him wonder if that might be a pirate's ship. He looked over at the girl and ran his fingers through her soft brown and black hair. He blushed slightly. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
"I think so, but I've got a headache that's pounding like an angry neighbor at your door after they catch you egging their house."  
"I'm Rath. What's your name?"  
"Cesia." She coughed loudly.  
"I'll take care of you Cesia. I promise." She lay her head back down and fell asleep. He saw a chain on her neck. Curiously he unsnapped it and pulled up whatever pendant was hidden underneath her shirt. He stared at her breasts. "No! No nasty thoughts!" He said under his breath. He pulled up the pendant and held it in his hand. It was a gold coin with a demon skull engraved in the middle. "You're a pirate.." He whispered. He knew that if the others found out, she would be hanged. She was so beautiful and the last thing he wanted was for a rope to be tied around her neck before he could kiss it passionately. He stuffed it in his shirt just as Alfeegi walked up behind him.  
"You were thinking of eloping her weren't you?"  
"Was not!!!" He turned around, but the mysterious ship had vanished into the horizon. Although he saw it but once, he knew that he would never forget it.  
Rath woke up with a start. He had not had a dream about that day for so long, it seemed awkward and hard to believe. He opened his dresser drawer and dug through all the crap until he found the medallion. He slid it over his head and held it close to his heart.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It's a nice start, don't you think? By now you know that it's going to be one of those romantic-one-moment-adventure-the-next-then-back-to-mushy type films, but I'll try and twist it as much as possible.  
I wanna know what you guys think. I've got a lot of stories going, so I probably won't write more until I get 10 reviews give or take. So, if you like what you see, read, see, ..whatever! If you want more hurry and review. I promise, it'll get a lot better. ^^" Later! 


	2. Enter Kitchel! The drunken pirate?

Author's note: I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed my work. I really appreciate it. ^^" And don't worry, it'll get more.. exciting and less mushy. Just like I promised. And if you haven't noticed already, the girls are playing the guys parts basically and vise versa. But don't worry, you'll see why I did it later. It'll be funny, trust me.  
I'd also like to take the time to share the spotlight. This story is co-authored by one of my best friends, Ryu. She plays Kitchel in this fanfic (she'll show up later on) and I kinda play Cesia. We both thought up part of this story, so once she gets some of her original fanfics up, you should check them out.  
Anyways, let's continue where we left off ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 2~ Enter Kitchel! The drunken..pirate?  
  
As Rath sat on his bed, staring at the medallion, he heard his father's footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He quickly shoved the pendant in his shirt.  
"Rath, are you up?" Alfeegi knocked at the door.  
"Yes. Come in." He said frantically buttoning his shirt. Alfeegi walked in and handed Rath a box. Inside the box was a formal white dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and a belt. "What gives? Why are you giving me this crap? Don't tell me you're gonna make me wear this!"  
"Well, that's kind of the point of buying 'crap' as you so kindly put it, to wear it, so, yes. I expect you to wear it today, crap or not. Today is Delta's ceremony."  
"Well, you're right. It's not crap. It's shit! And why do I have to go to gay Delta's ceremony anyway?"  
"Because she loves you and she is royalty. Perfect match." Rath went to go change, but came back shortly.  
"I can't get this belt on!"  
"What?" Alfeegi walked over to Rath as he struggled to get the pin into the hole.  
"I'm baking a cake- I said I can't get the damn belt on, you deaf??"  
"You must have gained weight because I'm certain that I got the right size. But one way or another, you have to wear it today so you had better figure out how you're going to get it on your fat body."  
"I'm not fat you insensitive jerk! I'd like to see you get it on." Rath handed Alfeegi the belt.  
"Easy enough." Alfeegi said tackling Rath and squeezing poor Rath into the belt. "There! You didn't exactly say WHO to put it on, so I just figured you meant for me to get it on YOU." Alfeegi walked out the door laughing hysterically.  
"..bastard.." Rath mumbled.  
Meanwhile, out on the sea, a young girl holding a bottle of sake waded onto shore. Her clothes were worn and from a leather strap around her waist was a pistol. Her eyes hung with a look of drunkenness and she could barely walk in a strait line.  
"9,945,357 bottles of chocolate milk on the wall, 9,945,357 bottles of chocolate milk, you drink a whole cup until you throw up, 9,945,356 bottles of chocolate milk on the wall. 9,945,3- BLEGH!!!" She was cut off from singing by.. I think you know what. "Oh, what a hangover." A nearby guard spotted her and came running up. "Hey! You over there!" "Hey! There you are!" "Do I know you?" "No, but you're there." "That-that's besides the point. Is that sake? Because it's banned from this island." "Nope. It's chocolate milk! Have some!" The girl offered him the sake. "Umm, okay." "By the way, my name's Kitchel." *A half an hour later* "9,945,356 bottles of chocolate milk on the wall"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I think that went pretty well. What do you guys think? By now, you should know that Kitchel is playing the part of Jack Sparrow. As for the chocolate milk thing going on, let's just say that there's a certain hour of the night when you come up with some crazy crap. HURRAY FOR CHOCOLATE MILK!!!!! 


End file.
